pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY095: Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis As the gang continue their travel with their new Pokémon friend, the mysterious Zygarde Core, a Quilladin appears and falls head over heels for Eevee. Episode Plot The heroes contact Prof. Sycamore and show him Squishy. Sycamore is interested, for he never saw this Pokémon before. Bonnie spins Squishy around, showing Prof. Sycamore its appearance, though Sycamore suspects it is a new Pokémon species. Sycamore plans on making some investigation and logs out. This conversation is overheard by Team Rocket, who are also interested in Squishy, thinking it is that Z creature the people in red suits were talking about. Team Rocket plans on stealing Squishy and give the species a new name. Squishy becomes tired and goes into Bonnie's bag to rest. Dedenne argues, for it was his place to be. Serena, however, decides to make a new place for both Dedenne and Squishy to be close to Bonnie. The heroes take a break and Squishy goes on a rock, senses where other creatures lie, then goes to rest, conserving sunlight energy and causing its center to glow. Ash rememers Squishy did something before, thinking it is its substitute for food. Team Rocket is amazed Squishy does not need actual food, but remember if they did so, they wouldn't have the thrill of eating food like cake. Anyhow, they are close to conducting their plan of stealing Squishy. As Bonnie is brushing Eevee, a Pokémon notices Eevee and falls in love. Serena, however, has sewn an extra pocket for Squishy on Bonnie's bag. Bonnie is glad and shows this to Squishy. Serena is pleased, but goes to train with Eevee for their next Showcase. As Eevee leaps and jumps, a Pokémon is running over to them and uses Vine Whip in a shape of a heart. Eevee protects itself, while Ash sees this is a Quilladin, the evolved form of Chespin. Quilladin uses Vine Whip in a shape of a heart, but is still negated, due to Eevee's Protect. Serena and Bonnie realize Quilladin is in love with Eevee. Quilladin uses Rollout, but Eevee dodges and is protected by Chespin and Pancham. Quilladin uses Vine Whip, but is countered by Pancham's Stone Edge and Chespin's Pin Missile. However, Quilladin knocks both of them out with Rollout and comes to Eevee. Eevee is frightened and uses Double Team, which makes Quilladin even more infatuated, as it falls down. Chespin and Pancham are glad, but Eevee hides behind Serena. As Squishy is observing, Quilladin wakes up and gives Serena her napkin back (which she used to cool it down). Quilladin goes off and returns with flowers for Eevee, who refuses. Quilladin is heartbroken, but starts arguing with Pancham and Chespin. Quilladin starts thinking if it were to defeat Pancham, it may have a chance of befriending Eevee. Quilladin starts smiling, startling Eevee. The heroes see Quilladin wants to battle to show its strength to Eevee. Without further ado, everyone is at a battlefield, where Quilladin is crushed to see Eevee with Bunnelby. Serena tells Quilladin Eevee feels the safest around Bunnelby. Quilladin starts with Vine Whip, but Pancham dodges and uses Stone Edge, which hits Quilladin. Quilladin retaliates with Rollout, hitting Pancham, who uses Dark Pulse. Quilladin endured the attack by using Needle Arm and hits Pancham, who attempted to block with Arm Thrust. Quilladin is proud, but is terrified to see Eevee is asleep and not watching the battle. Nevertheless, Quilladin stops the fight, for now it wants Chespin to battle against. Clemont and Chespin are on the battlefield, as Quilladin misses Chespin with Tackle attack. Chespin uses Tackle, but Quilladin evades the attack. Chespin uses Pin Missile, which hits Quilladin, who does not even stagger. Quilladin uses Needle Arm, but misses. Eevee, however, just sighs. A Squishy plush lands near the real Squishy. Dedenne is amused and chases after the plush. Bunnelby, Eevee and Squishy come, but the plush triggers and releases a net. As Chespin is hit by Rollout, Quilladin looks Eevee and the others are being taken away. The heroes go after Team Rocket, who fly off in the balloon. James throws a cube, which explodes, distracting the heroes, as the balloon flew off. Ash sends Talonflame and Noibat to go after Team Rocket, while Pancham and Chespin continue arguing with Quilladin. Since they don't have much time, the heroes go off to search as well. As Team Rocket is flying, Bunnelby chews the net and jumps with others into a lake and they swim off. Jessie plans on giving a new name to Squishy as "Jessiebeauty". James protests, as he caught Squishy. Jessie turns around and sees the Pokémon have escaped, so the balloon turns back to find the missing Pokémon. Talonflame and Noibat report nothing, so Ash sends them again to find the Pokémon. Quilladin, Pancham and Chespin continue arguing, so Ash clarifies they must stop quarreling to find their friends. Bunnelby, Squishy, Eevee and Dedenne run, but encounter Team Rocket, who sends Gourgeist and Inkay. Bunnelby uses Wild Charge, hitting Gourgeist and Dedenne uses Nuzzle, countering Inkay's Tackle and electrocuting it. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, hitting Dedenne. Bunnelby uses Mud Shot, which is countered by Dark Pulse. Bunnelby digs, but Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb, negating the attack. Team Rocket asks Squishy to come to them, but Squishy plans on fighting back and starts to glow. However, it stops, as the heroes arrive. Quilladin, Pancham and Chespin continue bickering. Quilladin, however, issues orders, which Meowth translates it wants a truce so they can protect their friends. Pancham and Chespin support it, the latter countering Inkay's Psybeam with Pin Missile. Inkay goes to tackle, but gets hit by Pancham's Arm Thrust. Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb, though Quilladin's Rollout counters the move. Quilladin tosses Pancham and Chespin away with Vine Whip. Chespin uses Vine Whip to tie Gourgeist and Inkay, allowing Pancham to hit them both with Dark Pulse. Using Rollout, Quilladin blasts Team Rocket off. Quilladin is glad, but Eevee is still docile. Quilladin goes away and returns with flowers for Eevee. Eevee, however, is still shy, crushing Quilladin's dreams. Serena explains Eevee does not trust strangers much. Quilladin starts crying, but notices a Flareon in the bush. Quilladin is infatutated and bids everyone farewell, then goes away. With the problem solved, Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Eevee decide to train a bit. Clemont decides to make lunch, sending a hungry Bonnie to find some water. Quilladin approaches Flareon with some flowers, but Flareon uses Flamethrower, burning Quilladin, who starts crying again. Debuts Pokémon Quilladin Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Quilladin (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Quilladin (US) Gallery The heroes showing Professor Sycamore Squishy XY095 2.png Team Rocket listens to the heroes' conversation XY095 3.png Bonnie brushes Eevee XY095 4.png Serena made an extra pocket for Squishy XY095 5.png Eevee uses Protect to defend itself from Quilladin XY095 6.png Pancham's and Chespin attacks combine XY095 7.png Quilladin falls in love with Eevee XY095 8.png Pancham and Chespin fighting with Quilladin XY095 9.png Pancham battles Quilladin XY095 10.png Chespin battles Quilladin, dodging Quilladin's attack XY095 11.png Squishy gets attracted by another Squishy plush XY095 12.png Dedenne follows the Squishy plush XY095 13.png The heroes' Pokémon are captured XY095 14.png Ash sends Noibat and Talonflame to search for the Pokémon XY095 15.png Bunnelby has made the escape XY095 16.png Bunnelby battling Gourgeist, hitting her with Wild Charge XY095 17.png Dedenne gets beaten by Gourgeist XY095 18.png Bunnelby is also beaten by Gourgeist XY095 19.png Squishy is about to transform XY095 20.png The heroes have arrived XY095 21.png Pancham uses Arm Thrust, punching Inkay into the tree XY095 22.png Pancham's Dark Pulse is about to defeat Inkay and Gourgeist XY095 23.png Eevee denies Quilladin's flowers XY095 24.png Later, Quilladin gets burned by Flareon's Flamethrower in the Poké TV segment }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Sokuza Category:Episodes animated by Miyabi Ozeki Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu